All that Glitters isn't Gold
by Tastytoasting
Summary: Its been a long time since Russel has fired Mime. Mime keeps thinking about Russel and how bad he was at everything he did. After the events of "The One Who Makes Me Whole" they meet again in unusual circumstances. Russel decides to help the poor deer but will it develop into something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone, lets get some context out of this story. There was an episode where Russel was Mime's boss when he was trying to get some money but ended up firing him. In this story, I'll be turning Russel into a workaholic while Mime is the worker, this'll explore the romance of ex-boss and ex-employee.**

Everyone had already left, with Cuddles and Giggles gone (who was complaining that Cuddles still hadn't married her in the many years that they dated), it had gone quiet. Russel was cleaning the garden of the decorations and tables. "Yarr, if I didn't know any better I would've left earlier" said the complaining otter. He heard the snoring and sobbing, the voice seemed unfamiliar to him. Russel approached the source of the sound which came from under a table, it was Mime holding a bottle of half empty wine, with several other empty bottles surrounding him.

**Much earlier…**

Mime was having a mid-life crisis, why was this happening to him? Ever since he had tried all sorts of jobs to earn the unicycle, he had thoughts of comparing himself to others. Cuddles and Flippy got a girlfriend, Handy was getting married, Lumpy had his own carnival, and not to mention he ruined Russel's business reputation. He had never compared himself to others before, and it somehow made his life choices seem pointless compared to the others. Speaking of which, Russel was in one of the tables with Toothy who was busy sleeping while Lumpy preached in front of the soon to be wedded couple. He wanted to apologize to him but he felt scared of what the otter might say, who was busy sipping some wine.

Beside him, Cuddles and Giggles were busy flirting with each other while the same was happening with Flippy and Flaky. He turned toward Flippy, who was busy playing with Flaky's spines which got a few playful slaps from the girl. He tapped Flippy's shoulder, getting the soldier's attention. "What is it buddy?" asked Flippy. (How do you become brave?) said Flippy through a series of gestures ending with him bringing his hands to his chest and shaking them while making a gesture of fear. Flippy assumed that the gesture meant that he was cold and said "Oh, I know just the solution. You know, they say that the drunker you get, the warmer you feel." Said Flippy while grabbing one of the empty glasses and filling it with wine. "Here, this'll fix your problem."

Mime assumed that what Flippy said was a soldier's metaphor for being brave and downed the drink. "Uh, Flippy, I don't think that's what Mime needs right now" said Flaky, feeling concerned for the boy. "Nonsense, me and my pals always drank whenever we were on our campaigns" said Flippy, refilling Mime's drink when each time that he finished it, also making Mime believe that if this made soldier's brave enough to go to war, he'd have the courage to face Russel.

When the music started playing, everyone but Russel joined in on Handy and Petunia's dancing. Russel had a sleep deprived look on his face, choosing to lay his head on the table he was sitting on, getting as much sleep as possible before his assigned cleaning duty. Flippy and Flaky started dancing, Flaky was worried for Mime who was starting to enjoy drinking the alcoholic drinks and had become tipsy. "I-Isn't Mime drinking too much?" asked Flaky. "Ahh, don't worry about him, let him live a little" said Flippy, continuing to drag Flaky with him. Mime had noticed that the bottle that he was drinking was empty and stumbled onto the table of food that Nutty was standing near in.

Nutty was pouring some wine on a glass of wine and drank it, and then immediately spitting it out. He took all the bottles of wine and placed them off the table on the floor, the taste being unfavourable for the sugar addict. While Nutty was starting to get himself some punch, Mime had grabbed all of the bottles and making his way back to the table, pouring more wine onto the glass. After a few more drinks, he had gone under the table, not taking the music anymore because his head started to hurt from the loudness.

When the wedding was over, everyone started to go home. Flaky noticed that Mime was now gone and said "W-where's Mime?". Flaky was looking all around for the deer but he was nowhere to be found. "He'll be fine, he probably went home already" said Flippy dismissively. Flaky hoped that Flippy was right as they both got inside Flippy's military truck, unbeknownst to them, Mime was still under the table, drinking more than he could handle.

**Back to the present…**

"Yarrr! What are ye doing here laddie?! The wedding is over, go home already." berated Russel at Miime. Mime who was still drunk, clumsily got up under the table, bumping his head under it while simultaneously tipping it over, spilling wine and leftover food onto the grass. Russel slapped his face, why hadn't he just pulled Mime over. He started raking up the mess when he saw Mime crying again, this time on top of the table. Russel sighed, he was supposed to be running the restaurant but the wedding ensured he would have no customers, so he had no choice but to attend it, he was stuck with cleaning this place and now the mute drank more than he could handle and it was up to him to make sure that he was able to go home safely. Mime made a gesture as if it were a hot day fanning himself, he got up and started unbuttoning the air where a tuxedo would be.

Unlike the rest of the other tree friends, Mime had come to the party, wearing what he deemed an invisible tuxedo and underneath it was his casual outfit. Mime then started to take off his sweater but was stopped by Russel grabbing his hands. "Alright laddie, I think ye had enough, let's get ya home." Said Russel, who had begun putting Mime's arm onto his shoulder who had instead began giggling, this confused Russel, he had never heard his voice before. The laughter then began progressing into full-blown laughter from the normally quiet tree friend, even Nutty wasn't this loud when he laughed out loud. Russel made a mental note to have Sniffles get him one of those arms that Handy got to replace his hooked hand.

It was difficult for Russel, given that he had wooden legs, with Mime still laughing uncontrollably like Nutty. But he still tried his best to carry him to his house. He had no idea where it exactly was, he had heard he lived close to Nutty's house but how was he supposed to know which house was Mime's? That quickly answered his question when he had seen a colourful tent standing amongst the rows of houses. "Lad, is this your house?" asked Russel, making sure it was Mime's house. Mime only nodded cheerily in his drunken state, Russel trusted his former employee's gesture, and started heading towards the circus tent.

Russel went through the tent's flap and entered only to find that there was absolutely nothing inside, no food, no furniture, where was his clothes even? He was hoping that Mime just made a mistake or this was some kind of joke. "Yarr! Ye sure this is yer house lad?" asked Russel. Mime nodded who then got off of Russel's shoulder and started heading towards an invisible bed, and let himself fall and that urged Russel to try to catch him. But surprisingly, Mime plopped down on something mid-air, confusing the otter how in the world it was even possible to defy the laws of reality with Mime's imagination.

Russel sat beside the drunken deer, sighing to himself, it was getting late and he still had to clean the church's garden tomorrow. He then tried to get up from the imaginary bed when felt Mime's hand pull him, surprised by the force of his pulling. Mime had a sad expression on his face and looked like he was about to cry again, begging the older male to stay with him, (I'm sorry) said Mime who placed his hand on his chest and making a circular motion . "Yarr! Mime, I have to go now, I'll be needing to open the restaurant early in ye morning!" exclaimed Russel, who found it increasingly difficult to resist Mime's begging, his eyes had begun tearing up, ruining the white makeup that covered the deer's face. Russel misinterpreted the gesture more as a sign of please stay.

Russel, in a moment of weakness, decided to stay. He took out his handkerchief and started cleaning his face, wiping tears and staining his handkerchief with the makeup. When he was done, he looked at Mime's face again, he had stopped crying and had been looking at him, he felt his face up in his hand, he actually looked really good without the blush on and makeup, too good actually, he looks more like a doe now coupled with his eyes and antlers, noticed that while he was cleaning Mime's face that his tail had started wagging, the cute small tail's wagging was actually a good sign seeing Mime was now calm but made no attempts at letting Russel go anytime soon.

Russel seeing that him staying would be the best thing to do with Mime's well-being, decided to sleep for the night with Mime. Mime tried his best to gesture some more things to say but was interrupted by Russel saying "That's enough lad, I'll stay as long as ye need me. Just sleep till ya feel better". Mime continued crying on his ex-boss's shoulder while Russel rubbed his back, comforting him till he slept.

He may have been his former employer, but he believed that it's the job of an employer to take care of his employees, and somehow, sleeping in a bed with someone felt nicer than when he usually slept alone, he didn't know why but he would sleep more comfortably tonight with Mime who had buried his face at the crook of his neck.

**And that's that, I found myself not able to make this chapter a long one, I can't see myself making 4 pages worth a chapter which is usually the case of my oneshots and the one who makes me whole. I think maybe its because Mime rarely even appears in episodes and he can't speak which makes the story pretty limited. I'm going to guess that I'll be forced to make up parts of lore here or whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

Russel woke to the feeling of something soft and warm hugging him, he opened his eyes, expecting to wake up on his uncomfortable old mattress and wooden ceiling but instead was in a colourful tent. He also felt more comfortable than usual, this was the best sleep he had in a long time. He looked around and saw that Mime was next to him on the invisible bed, hugging him with a peaceful expression etched on his face. He never saw him make that face before, he always made silly or exaggerated faces while entertaining people. Come to think of it, he never saw him do anything else other than circus stuff in front of people, in a sense, he pitied him how he paraded himself like a fool in front of the other tree friends. He is a good hugger though, he had to give him that. "Yarr, so, everything that happened last night be real" whispered Russel to himself.

He checked his watch, seeing that it was 6:30 in the morning, and that got him wide awake. "Yarr!" exaclaimed Russel immediately got up, waking Mime in the process. Mime rubbed his eyes and saw Russel rush through the tent's flaps. Mime tried to follow but his head begun to hurt, his hangover was still not gone after last night's events. He'll follow as soon as it's over, he still wasn't sure if he even told Russel what he wanted to say last night.

Russel weaved through several different rows of houses, trying as fast as he can to get to his restaurant. He was never late to open his seaside restaurant, not that there were many customers anyway, even Pop never came back. He saw his restaurant, immediately opening the entrance locks, unlocking the doors for the non-existent customers. Next, he had to unlock the employee backdoor, not entering just yet. He went to collect all the dried seaweed he had hung on a rack, and placed them inside a crate inside the cook's kitchen, the seaweed was too abundant in this side of the town anyway. He positioned himself in front of the counter, hoping that more customers would have at least wandered near happy tree town, but none had come for today.

Mime was feeling better after making some of his imaginary tea for himself. Remembering the directions from the newspaper back then, he had started walking to the direction of Mime's seaside restaurant… without his makeup. Maybe he could help Russel with his restaurant? He remembered the last time he tried it, he killed Pop and Cub, not to mention damaging the hearing of several other people. Maybe he could try cleaning or cooking for him? His thoughts kept thinking of Russel who had helped him last night, shouldn't he be despising him for what he had done? If that were the case, he could at least try to help him out without getting paid for what he did last night.

Russel sighed, "Yarr, why do I keep hoping somebody be hearing of me restaurant." Russel told himself. Russel pouted and rested his chin on his arms, he started getting sleepy when the sound of the door's windchimes woke him from his drowsiness. "Finally! And I thought that business would stop today." thought the wannabe pirate. But he only saw Mime entering, still without his makeup. "Yarr! Mime? Did you come to eat or something?" asked Russel. Mime shook his head, pointing at himself, "Y-you?" asked Russel, not knowing where this was going. Mime held his hand out in front of him as if he's holding a pan and cooking something with it. "Cook?" asked Russel. It took a moment for Russel to ponder what Mime meant and put the two words together. "Yarr! Look Mime, you won't be getting anything out of me business, not since…" drifted Russel, who just remembered what Mime did and felt guilty for reminding him of it.

Mime felt sad that Russel didn't need his help and started walking away. Russel felt remorseful for what he had just unintentionally said, and immediately called toward Mime. "Yarr! I'm sorry laddie. I didn't mean to be guilt tripping ye, if it makes ye feel better, I'll teach you how to run me business." This got Mime to immediately perk up, turning around and hugging him, this caught him by surprise and nervously returned it. Russel pushed Mime gently away after not letting go for a brief amount of time "Okay laddie, just because I'm going to teach you doesn't mean that I'll be going easy on ye, I got nothing better to do anyway." Said Russel trying to maintain their relationship as boss and employee.

Mime started heading toward the door, which Russel pulled him by the collar of his shirt with his hooked hand. "And where do you think yer going lad?" asked Russel. Mime was confused, wasn't he supposed to learn how to cook? Seeing Mime's puzzled face, Russel told him "Lad, before you can cook, you need to know where me ingredients come from" he prompted to follow him at the backdoor. Just behind the restaurant was a pier, below the pier was a ladder. Russel stopped at the end of the pier, looking down on the ocean with Mime who followed the otter's gaze.

"This, this is where I get one of me ingredients, seaweed. First, you need to know how to get them, you do know how to swim right?" asked Russel. Mime nodded at him, "Good then, lad, I need ye to get some seaweed until ye hang all of the racks full of em. Can ye do that lad?" asked Russel. Mime nodded, who dived down the seaside, occasionally coming back up to hang seaweeds. Russel decided to just watch, making sure that he doesn't get caught between the seaweeds, and drowning.

Russel got to admit, Mime was doing it faster than he did, mostly because he had three sets of complete set of limbs. What would normally be done in an hour, Mime had done it within 20 minutes. Mime was actually enjoying this job more than Russel had expected, it reminded him why he had placed the ad on the local newspaper that he was hiring people. Mainly because he had difficulty doing almost everything. "Ye did well lad, better than I expected, hold this if yer up for more, " Said Russel, handing Mime a towel and a fishing rod.

Russel placed a bucket beside Mime who was drying himself. After Mime was done, he gave him the fishing rod. "Ok lad, cast the fishing line anywhere on the water." Mime casted the fishing line of the rod which Russel then placed his hands on Mime's, unintentionally embracing him which got a blush from the flustered deer as his much more muscular arms rested between his shoulders along with his head "Now the line needs to be long enough to reach where you cast it, then when you feel a tug, start reeling the fish in when it bites." Said Russel, which got Mime to nod and wait.

They sat in silence, sitting on the pier, waiting for the line to hook a fish. Sooner than they expected, the line had begun reeling, "Lad, what're you doing? Start reeling her in!" yelled Russel, signalling Mime to start reeling as hard as he can. Mime was enjoying it, this was more thrilling than juggling chainsaws. When he reeled in the fish, Russel helped him unhook the fish and place it in the bucket, this continued until the bucket was completely filled with the fishes.

Mime followed Russel back to the restaurant, and into the kitchen area. "Next thing ye need to know me lad is ye have to wash your hands before touching anything. Wash up before we start cutting the meat." and with that Mime did as he was instructed. "Next thing is how to fillet fish, just cut across each side of the fish, like this" Russel fillets the fish, getting the meat and placing it on a container inside the refrigerator. "Now ye try it lad"

Mime had never cut anything with a knife before, he juggled them but never did he intend to cut anything in his life. He placed the knife near the tail, letting it slide across the fish, he was doing well until he cut his finger, making it bleed. Mime flinched from the pain, dropping the knife on the counter and holding his hand. "Yarr! Hold still lad!" Russel said, holding Mime's bleeding finger and wrapping his handkerchief around it. Mime liked the warmth of Russel's hands around his hand, blushing while Russel ripped the unwrapped part of the handkerchief from his finger. "Ok, try again lad"

The whole morning had been spent trying to teach Mime to fillet the fish properly, by then, Russel's handkerchief was now gone and ripped apart on different parts of Mime's hands. Russel sighed, "Mime, I don't think that yer cut out for this here job" which made Mime beg on his knees with his bandaged hands to keep his job. "Fine, but that's enough for today, ye did well on the seaweed and fishing, but by the end of the week ye still can't cut without cutting your hands I'm going to have ta fire ya." Said Russel.

Mime silently cheered, it wasn't so bad to actually have a job, in fact, he enjoyed it better than what he usually did most. "Ye can go home now laddy, we'll continue tomorrow." Said Russel. Mime was sad to hear this but was glad to have been of use to Russel and left. Russel smiled, it was a long time in a while that he did after what happened, he was glad that Mime came to actually help him. Then he remembered he forgot to pay Mime and rushed to get him his money.

Just outside, there was an expensive car parked in front of the restaurant, three men, two tigers and a wolf. The wolf seemed to be approaching the restaurant along with his two bodyguards. Mime was smiling to himself how he actually learned to do something worthwhile when he accidentally bumped into the wolf, the wolf remained unfazed but Mime fell down. "Ugh, watch where you're going you-" the wolf got cut off when he saw Mime's appearance. He helped Mime up with his hand though Mime was reluctant to accept this wolf's help.

"What's a cute little thing like you doing here?" asked the wolf. Mime didn't know what to say, its been a long time since anybody else outside of happy tree town. "At a loss for words eh? You know, I know of a good place where we can have a… private time together." Said the wolf, feeling up Mime's slender shoulders while the two tigers just gave dirty glances at each other. Mime was becoming scared, who were these people?

"Leave him alone" said Russel, who came from the restaurant's entrance. "Ah Russel, just the man I came to see. Have you reconsidered your decision yet?" asked the wolf, not stopping at molesting the scared elk. "I never will and stop touching him" Russel said, stomping towards the wolf and smacking his hands away from Mime. "Him?" said the confused wolf. "Oh I see, you know I don't mind, he looks so beautiful that there's no difference… I'd happily leave you alone if I get to spend the rest of the day with this lovely little fellow" the wolf said, caressing Mime's face who cringed from the contact despite Russel clenching his fist in anger. "I be a restaurant owner, not a pimp you seadog" yelled Russel at the wolf, pushing him away from Mime. The two tigers approached Russel, preparing to beat him to a pulp.

"Halt!" yelled the wolf, making the tigers stand down. "I wouldn't want to have a bad reputation, especially in front of a beautiful individual such as you" told the wolf to Mime. "You're being difficult here Russel. You can't stop progress. Fine, I'll see if the moose man will comply with my offer. He might just be smarter than you." The wolf snapped his fingers and the two tigers followed, a butler had opened the door as the three entered, but not before the wolf gave a flirtatious wink toward Mime who found it creepy.

When the car left, Mime sank to his knees, berating himself internally why he forgot to put on his makeup. The whole reason that he became a Mime was because of all the flirty men that came to town years ago when it was still popular. And just when he thought things would get better for his future. Russel looked at Mime's crying form, it was one thing to see him cry while he was drunk, but for him to cry sober just after being harassed? If he could get his hands on the wolf he'd strangle him. "I-I be sorry Mime" said Russel, putting his hand on Mime's shoulder "he be wanting to claim this seaside port for his company for a while and I kept refusing. This town would have been known for the company, not the people living in it. I be understanding if ye quit no-" Mime hugged him suddenly, attempting to salvage as much of his dignity as possible from that one hug, crying on Russel's shoulder. Russel slowly returned the hug saying "So I be guessing that yer not quitting?" asked Russel which Mime replied with a nod to his shoulder.


	3. chapter 3

It had been a week since the Mime's encounter with the wolf, he was busy collecting more seaweed for the restaurant, not that there were much customers to begin with, there were a few customers who were lost that grabbed a bite to eat but he doubted that Russel's restaurant will recover as quick as he ruined it. Russel had taken it upon himself to be in charge of the restaurant. Mime may have become adept at filleting fish, but Russel said he still had to a lot to learn before he can work at the restaurant.

Mime hung the last of the seaweed on the racks. He had already fished till the bucket was full and put the dried weed inside the container so there wasn't much he could do anymore. He laid down on the wooden planks of the pier exhausted, it had been a long day he had spent collecting ingredients. On top of that, he felt woozy and colder than usual but his thoughts went back to his boss. Was Russel doing fine without him?

That quickly answered his question when the rays of the sun was blocked by Russel's body. "Lad, if I didn't know any better you'd work yourself to death." Said Russel, sitting beside him. Mime sat up, wondering what he had come here him for, who then held out his hand, giving something to Mime. It was a burger, no wait. This burger was different, instead of lettuce, it had been replaced with fried seaweed and what seemed to be fish fillet. Was this really what Russel's been selling at his restaurant all along?

Russel looked at him grinning, "Go ahead lad, try it, you'll be making them soon enough" urged Russel. He took a bite of the burger, combined with the warmth of the buns, his tongue was greeted with the crunch of the seaweed piled up with the fish fillets, the mayonnaise and mustard oozing out with the bite, it felt like the flavour of the burger had exploded into his mouth, leaving some sauce on Mime's face. Mime licked his lips after swallowing it, this was even better than the burgers that Petunia and Giggles served in the diner. If he could speak, he'd immediately tell the other tree friends about this place.

Russel chuckled at the giddy expression of Mime, he could easily tell that he liked it a lot from his renewed energy tearing into the burger. "Yar har har! Sorry lad, I just got too much of me sauce into the burger" said Russel while rubbing the back of his head. "Here lad, wipe yourself with this" he said, giving Mime a disposable tissue paper which Mime tried to grab but almost fell over, suddenly feeling dizzy from the attempt.

Russel grabbed Mime, making sure he didn't fall over. "Whoa there lad! Be careful next time" warned Russel. He noticed Mime's body felt hotter than usual and told him "Mime, can ye hold still a second?" and placed his hand on Mime's neck. He was hot, and he was fidgeting a bit from the cold feeling. "Yarr! Mime you have a fever. Ye might want to rest." Worried Russel, who took Mime's arm over his shoulder and started leading him to the Employee's rest house.

Russel laid Mime down on the bed, the feeling was worsening for Mime and he was now full-blown shivering. He was still soaking wet from the morning swim though and he was still wearing his soaked clothes. Russel made him sit up, removing his sweater and pants, he was reluctant to remove the last article of clothing that Mime had on but he ultimately did so, avoiding his gaze on the exposed deer. He took out the covers and covered Mime's shuddering body with it. "I'll be back Mime, I just have ta get some of me medicine" and Russel then rushed back to the restaurant, remembering that there was some medicine in the medicine in the medicine cabinet.

Mime fell asleep, combined with the fatigue and the sickness, it was hard not to. Mime fell unconscious, dreaming his mind away…

_Mime was standing in front of Russel's restaurant, except the restaurant was now decrepit and run down. Those same cars were there, the same ones that he had caused to break, and ultimately causing everyone there to get hearing damage. Pop and Cub were there, their dead bodies having decayed from who knows how long. He saw what seemed to be a copy of himself inside, his hand still on the volume dial, as if frozen in time. He circled around the restaurant, coming up to the entrance. From there, he saw Russel, sitting on top of a counter, his head hung low enough for his face to be obscured by his pirate hat._

_Mime ran towards Russel, shaking him awake. Russel lifted his head, not staring at Mime, his eyes were bloodshot and his beard was starting to grow. "Ye happy now lad?" asked Russel, his voice seemed that sad and broken. "Ye have doomed me business, nobody comes here anymore. Your careless attitude had cost me everything" stated the former shell of his employer._

_Mime could only feel guilt and regret from what he did that time, he had no idea what kind of job he had signed up for back then. If he knew that it involved being able to talk he would have not taken it. Not to mention it was the first time that they met, which probably had been a bad first impression._

_"So have you reconsidered my offer yet?" said the familiar voice. Mime whirled around, seeing the handsome wolf again, behind him, his two tiger bodyguards were blocking the entrance. "Yes" said Russel dismissively. "I always keep my promises. People will flock back to your little restaurant in no time." The wolf said, his eyes drifting to Mime who had been shaking in fear._

_"So, can I have him now?" that question made Mime's blood run cold. "Yes, you may have the lad" said Russel, who suddenly shot his hand out, grabbing his hand tight to prevent Mime from escaping. He looked at Russel's hand fearfully, did he really just sold him out? The two bodyguards started advancing on him, ready to take him to his new master. He looked at Russel, hoping that he'd have a change of heart but Russel's expression was unmoving. The two bodyguards had grabbed both of his arms, and faced his body towards the wolf, grabbing his face with one of their hands to make him face his owner._

_The wolf slowly approached him with an unusually wide grin. "By the way, what is your name?" asked the wolf. "Mime was too intimidated to do anything, tears of fear streamed down his face, ruining his makeup making the wolf take out a handkerchief, removing his only way to hide one of his many vulnerabilities. "His name's Mime, he can't be speaking" said Russel, leaving the restaurant. "Mime huh. Mime. Mime. Mime." His snout started elongating and his voice was snarling, gradually becoming becoming louder. "MIME! MIME! MIME! MIME!" the wolf's maw widened enough for rows of sharp teeth and a gullet large enough to swallow him alive started closing in around him as the two bodyguards started laughing insanely as he was consumed._

Mime woke up covered in cold sweat, he was panting, the dream felt so real and the despair he felt during the dream was genuine. Mime tried to get out of the covers but then it sunk in that his clothes were gone making him slink back into the covers of the bed, when had he taken his clothes off? Russel came back inside, holding some medicine in one hand and some clothes in the other. "Yarr! Sorry if I took so long lad, I had to get to me restaurant to get you something to wear." Said Russel, coming to Mime's side.

There was that feeling again, the feeling of guit and regret had returned, but he felt another conflicting emotion, he couldn't explain it but he felt safe and good whenever he was around Russel, his ears drooped down at the thought. "Drink this lad" told Russel to Mime, who was holding a spoonful of the medicine he was holding earlier. Russel grabbed the back of Mime's head with his calloused hand and leaned Mime's head to help him swallow the medicine. Mime took the spoon in his mouth and swallowed the bitter-tasting syrup, accepting the glass of water from Russel.

"Here lad, I brought you some of me old clothes. Sorry if I… saw anything." Said Russel, blushing madly from the earlier act while giving Mime a set of clothes. Mime's eyes widened and clutched the covers tight, embarrassed at the thought of knowing that Russel saw his bare naked body. Wait, who was guarding the restaurant? Mime looked at Russel and the restaurant, pointing at the restaurant's direction with his eyes which got the intended message to Russel. "Ah lad, I closed the restaurant for now, nobody comes here at this time. I know they don't. Anyway lad, ye really need to put some more weight in ya, you really felt light for your size. A bunch more burgers will be fixing that" said Russel.

Mime appreciated Russel's concern for him, he will help him get the restaurant back on track, it was his fault after all. "I'll be giving ye some privacy for now, I'll be outside if ye need me." Said Russel, leaving through the exit. Mime took a look at the clothes he was given, it looked like a smaller version of Russel's casual outfit except it was smaller, which fit him perfectly. Mime knocked on the door, prompting Russel to come back in. "Yarr! Ye actually look good in me clothes!" Russel exclaimied.

Mime grew flustered at the compliment but the dizziness came back again, getting disoriented in the process. This signalled Russel to hold Mime to keep him in balance and laid him on the bed. "Yarr lad! Just rest for now. I'll take care of you till you rest, forget about going home for now." Russel laid Mime back onto the bed, but before he can get off the bed, Mime pulled him along the bed. Russel was puzzled by this sudden attitude, he'd understand it when he was drunk, but sober? Russel thought about this for a second and figured it would help keep him warm, so he just went with it, using the covers on both of them. There wasn't anything else better to do anyway.


	4. chapter 4

"You're wasting a good opportunity, there's much profit to be made here. This is a rare opportunity for this town to finally regain its popularity." Said the wolf, trying as hard as he can to convince Lumpy. "Sorry, we're not about to let our town be run by a corporation, the people here deserve better." Said Lumpy, leaving the dissatisfied wolf. The wolf gritted his canine teeth in anger, punching the wall to appease it. How dare he refuse to accept his offer! Didn't this guy know who he is? He was lucky enough to be offered a large sum for this small piece of land and he spits on his pride? The two tigers stare silently at their boss, they were told to protect him if the rumors about its residents having a serial killer walking among them was true, but that wasn't the most pressing matter at hand.

"Sir, should we report back to your father?" asked one of the bodyguards. "No, this is something I won't fail to do, the old man may have failed in the past but I won't, the old fool gives up too easy. But not me, I'm not like him. And if there's no way to buy it from them, then I'll have the last laugh at least" Said the wolf, pacing back and forth, thinking of a way to get the residents to just sell them even a small piece of land. If they could just give him some room for them to crawl in, it'd be easier to expand, these people are just as stingy as his father's fat fists. Bah, even the two thieves who were known to be greedy for money don't want to sell their own.

His thoughts drifted to Mime, come to think of it, he hadn't said a single word despite his advances being so forward, and he hadn't asked where he even lived, or his name. The wolf grinned and thought that this trip might be worthwhile after all.

Mime was all better now, he moved into the worker's rest house as soon as he did. It was more convenient to live there instead of going back and forth to his house. Russel and he were busy with the usual routine, practice with the knife, cook the fillets and get just the right amount of sauce. Russel had to admit, now that Mime knew how the place worked, he was doing a far better job than he did. "Yarr! You be doin a lot better than how you just did a week ago matey." Said Russel, proud of Mime. Mime rubbed the back of his head, nobody ever complimented him before on anything that he's done. The place was also starting to become packed with more customers than usual, it seemed that the incident was slowly being forgotten, and customers occasionally asked about the ingredients of the food.

Russel was about to serve a customer, who had his face obscured by the happy tree newspaper. "What can I serve to you lad? Asked Russel. "I'll be having one of your burgers, some of fries and a soda" said the stranger. Russel listed the orders down and went to the kitchen cooking the food. Mime filleted the fish like a pro, cooking the food with ease, when Russel entered the room, he attached the list on a hook which Mime read. It said "A burger, fries and a soda for the guy with the newspaper"

Mime immediately prepared the food along with the other orders. Mime went back and forth inside the restaurant, giving each of the customers their food. He hadn't seen people outside of happy tree town and he had to say that there were many more species of other people, three were foxes, spiders, dragons, dogs and many more species he hadn't seen before.

The last order was for the guy with the newspaper, Mime approached the said man, placing his order on the table. He was about to leave when he felt the man's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed his hand. The sudden disorientation sent Mime sitting next to the stranger who had placed his newspaper down on the table next to the food. It was the wolf again! "Going somewhere my sweet?" said the wolf with a suggestive smile on his canine face. Mime immediately felt uneasy, he tried to leave but he felt the wolf slink his arms around his waist, preventing him from escaping. "Now now, what's the hurry? I just want to talk to you. I never got to know your name, or where you live. Perhaps we can get to… know each other at your place?" he said with a wolfish grin.

The wolf noticed that Mime was now wearing his makeup and disliked it. "Oh, what's this now?" he said while taking out a handkerchief, "Making yourself presentable for me eh? Let's fix that." Said the wolf who wiped his makeup off. "There" came the response of the wolf when he was done, his doe-like face was back, for all the customers to see. "You look really cute without all that, would you like to come with me so we can spend some quality time with me? And my, you have such smooth fur" said the wolf pulling Mime closer to him. He started nuzzling his neck and taking the scent of Mime's fur, he even smelled like a female, his hands drifted underneath his shirt, feeling up Mime's body with his paws. "So what's your name my lil purple?" probed the wolf in Mime's ear.

Russel was making his rounds, checking for new customers to take their orders, he saw Mime sitting on one of the tables. He was puzzled why Mime decided to sit with a customer. Until he saw the familiar shape and colour of the wolf who was preoccupying himself with Mime, his hands underneath his shirt and whispering who knows what to him.

Russel immediately stormed toward the two, pulling Mime away from the canine molester. "What you be doing to me employee ya damn molester!" said Russel angrily, Mime slouched into the seat, he was shaking in fear of both the wolf's grabby hands and Russel's outbursts. "Oh I'm just taking my side order of doe, can't a customer get to know his waiter?" said the wolf confidently, clearly not afraid of the raging otter. "No, especially not from you." Russel said bluntly.

A vixen caught their eyes on the conversation, when they saw the wolf, they squealed in delight, "OH. MY. GOSH. Is that Alex Hawthorne? The Alex Hawthorne? Oh my it's really him!" and with that announcement, a lot of people in the restaurant immediately came rushing towards the 3 whipping out their own cameras and phones to record the public entry of the young wolf. Alex became annoyed along with Russel while Mime was confused from the fast turn of events. Alex got an idea and immediately turned the situation to his advantage.

"Yes! It is I, Alex Hawthorne. I decided to grace this humble restaurant with my presence in the hopes of restoring its damaged reputation. But not only have I discovered a restaurant worthy of my appetite but also someone that I love." Many gasped and made sure that they were recording. The group of vixens had their hearts fluttering, wondering if one of them caught Axel's eye. Russel grew suspicious, what is with that attitude all of a sudden, what is he plotting? "For this young doe here has captured my heart, and I intend to make… uh whats his name again? Axel took a look at Mime's nametag and thought how unusual the name was. "Mime, what a unique name. Yes, I intend to make Mime my own." Said Axel, causing many of the customers to turn to him. "Oh my! She looks so gorgeous!" said a cat "And very shapely too." Said a dragon.

Mime was becoming nervous from all the attention he's getting, and they were mistaking him for a girl, the one thing he was trying to avoid all his life. They kept asking him questions "How far did your relationship went?" asked a bear. "Did you two ever kiss?" asked another customer, an iguana. "Can I date you if you two ever break up?" asked a shameless lion.

Russel had enough of this, he pushed past the crowd and shielded Mime from the flashing of the cameras. "Yarr! He be not dating anyone. Also, he's a guy." Defended Russel. The mass of paparazzi shots focused on him. "With that face? Its hard to believe he's a guy" said a customer. "Yeah, I saw him and Axel cuddling, he wasn't even complaining" retorted another customer. "Who are you to say anything about Mime and Axel's relationship?" inquired a customer. "Because I'm his boyfriend!" which got a lot of jaw-dropping reactions including Mime.

"Well this just got interesting" said Axel, walking towards the two, the crowd making way for the ambitious wolf. "I should've known you were taken already lil purple. Tell me, are you happy with him?" taunted the wolf, the crowd held their breaths, waiting for a reaction from Mime. Mime panicked, he was frozen, everyone bored holes in his eyes, not taking their sight out of him. Russel stepped in and said "He can't be speaking, he has a condition. And even if he can, he would never speak bad about me or me business. Because I treat him right, unlike you who was busy touching him in all sorts of places" said Russel.

"Oh, so we have a mute here have we?" said Axel. "Well then, that just makes this even better. I bet I can steal his heart from you by the end of all this, you can keep your restaurant but I assure you that he'll be all over me by the time I leave." As Axel strolled out of the restaurant, taking with him the eavesdropping customers, leaving a few customers who hadn't cared about the whole ordeal with their restaurant including Buddhist Monkey and the Tiger General who were busy with their own food in their casual outfits.

"Yarr! I swear I'll ban him if he tries that again. Lad, its best you forget what happened to ye here. Don't let it be getting to ya" said Russel who got back to work. Mime's heart was still fluttering from what Russel just said. "Because I'm his boyfriend" Russel's voice kept repeating in Mime's mind and the thought made him pull at his own clothes and looking at the ground. But the whole ordeal had also instilled fear in him, Axel was going to come back, "I assure you he'll be all over me by the time I leave" and the promise of his inevitable return filled him with horror. What were they going to do now?

Somewhere else in Happy Tree Town.,.

Petunia was working in the diner, with her husband Handy helping him. A few tree friends such as Disco Bear, Pop and Cub, Nutty, Toothy, Flippy and Flaky were busy eating their food. "Its just the same old shows, isn't there anything good on right now?" complained Toothy, who kept changing the channels of the diner's television. He came upon a channel and stopped "Hey Nutty, isn't that Russel's restaurant?" asked Toothy. "Oooooooohhh, yes it is" said Nutty who continued drinking the whole bottle of syrup. "Huh, I forgot all about Russel's restaurant, guess it finally earned some publicity" said Pop who was busy feeding Cub some pancakes.

"Because I'm his boyfriend!" which got a lot of jaw-dropping reactions including Mime. Everyone joined in on the crowd and Mime's reaction. "Wait, when were Mime and Russel a couple?" asked Flaky which got a lot of shrugging from the other tree friends.


	5. ch 5

The news about Mime and Russel spread like wildfire to the residents of happy tree town, everyone in town was talking about it, except Sniffles who was still cooped up in his lab. Everyone in town had decided to pay the restaurant a visit and confirm what Russel said was true. Lumpy, Petunia, Handy, Flippy, Flaky, Disco Bear, Pop, Splendid, Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy had gone out of their way to go to the restaurant to do this. When they came near the restaurant, it had still remained crowded than ever. The event had a lasting impression on the public eye, customers had come to see if Alex would come back to the restaurant, either leaving if he wasn't there or just ordered their food and moved on.

"Whoa! I never thought this much people would come to our town." Said Toothy. "Yeah, I never did" said Pop while covering Cub's ears near the no longer existing drive-through, afraid of what happened last time. The gang had entered the restaurant, teeming with all sorts of people they would have only dreamed of appearing in the town. Russel was taking orders when he saw them, wondering why they had come.

"Yarr! Hey guys, what ye be doing here?" asked Russel. "Russel, we're here to ask you something." Said Toothy. "What it be lads?" asked the pirate. "Are you dating Mime?" asked Lumpy, who then got berated by Giggles. "Oh my god! Lumpy, you don't just casually ask someone if their dating. You need to be more subtle." Complained Giggles. "Well, what was Lumpy supposed to sa-" started Cuddles but was silenced by her glare. "L-lighten up Giggles, I'm sure Lumpy didn't mean it" said Flaky, trying to diffuse the argument. "Ugh, fine" sighed Giggles angrily, Cuddles held her for comfort.

"Yarr! It not be true, I only said that because some scurvy seadog was molesting Mime over and over." Stated Russel. "So, does that mean I can date him?" inquired Disco Bear, Pop quickly chimed in saying "Don't push your luck Disco, besides, you're straight!". "But he looks so much like a girl, it makes no difference" whined Disco Bear who lost hope to get a single date.

"Who is that Alex guy anyway?" Flippy said. "Just some land lover who wanted to buy me land. But now he be wanting Mime." Said Russel, his voice filled with hatred. "Wait what?! Really?" said Splendid, swatting a few hands of customers who had gathered around him, male and female alike who had begun feeling his muscular stature. People were also staring at Flippy dreamily, making the veteran uncomfortable.

Mime came out of the kitchen to give an order to another customer, being bombarded of Alex's whereabouts, getting disappointed sighs and more questions about considering having a relationship with the perverted wolf. Mime saw his friends near the entrance, with Toothy discreetly flipping the sign to "We're closed" to get them some more room to talk with each other.

Mime approached the other tree friends, he waved at them and they waved him back. "Mime, do you know who this Alex Guy is?" asked Handy. Mime replied by shaking his head. "As far as I know, he be molested by that bastard ever since he met him" growled Russel. Mime was becoming uncomfortable with the subject being Alex, looking down and having a hapless expression.

"Why don't we just get a restraining order?" asked Petunia. "He'd probably pay off the authorities, besides, he's famous. You saw the people on tv, they all like him." Said Disco Bear, who was being eyed by a few customers, unfortunately for him, he hadn't noticed his admirers. The customers left, each table becoming empty, leaving the tree friends some privacy.

"When has this been going on?" asked Splendid, relieved of the customers leaving, who had given him their phone numbers. Russel sighed, "Where do I even start lads?" " How about with a deep breath, tell us everything from the start" advised Toothy. And Russel did just that, he told them what happened after the wedding, how Mime had wanted to become an employee, and Mime's first encounter with Alex.

"So, basically we have a rich and younger Disco Bear harassing both you and Mime?" said Pop. "Hey! At least I don't touch anybody without permission" exclaimed Disco Bear, taking offense on that. "Uh, yes you do" said Giggles, not amused with Disco Bear but he didn't pay attention to her. "Yarr! The point be is he be harassing him, and he be coming back eventually. I can't just be hiding Mime while he be on duty" said Russel. "Then just commit to what you just said" told Giggles. "What do you mean?" said the confused otter. "Don't you remember?" said Giggles, covering her other eye with her hand, attempting to make a Russel impression. "Yarr! I be his boyfriend" impersonated Giggles, which got a blush from Mime and Russel. Mime wondered how they knew about it, then remembered that a lot of customers had their phone cameras out.

"Yarr! How is that gonna help?" told Russel. "Ugh, you idiot. He probably didn't believe you when you said it. Hold him, kiss him, hell have sex with him in public if you must. Just show him and every customer that you're both a thing" exploded Giggles, which got a flustered expression from both Mime and Russel and leaving a lot of eyebrows raised with the other tree friends. "Think about it, if you prove that you two are inseparable then this Alex person would give up and move on with his life." said Giggles, trying to elaborate her point.

"Well, that does make sense, if you two keep at it." Agreed Cuddles. Russel was unsure about this idea, he started getting unconscious sexual desires for Mime ever since he helped him get home. The thought of being a couple with him felt like a dream come true but he wasn't going to tell them that, Mime on the other hand, he doesn't know if he'd be ok with something like this. Mime on the other hand, felt flustered and hot, especially when Giggles mentioned holding him, kissing him, and… the last one got him panting and sweating from the intensity of his feelings.

Russel turned to Mime, and asked his permission. "Lad, are you okay with this? It might be the only way for him to leave ye alone. But if you don't want to just shake your head". Mime waited a moment, and then slowly nodding. Russel's heart jumped at the response, he hadn't thought he'd actually agree to this sort of thing.

"That settles it, you two are now officially a couple now. I hereby bestow my blessing of sexy time for the both of you." Giggles said, assuming leadership for the whole situation proudly, the rest of the tree friends wore an awkward expression on their faces. "Now lets practice..." said Giggles, clasping her hands together. "W-what?" said Flippy. "You all heard me, we're the pretend customers, Cuddles will be Alex, Russel and Mime will kiss and make out in front of him." Said Giggles excitedly. "Wait why me? I'm straight dammit" whined Cuddles. "Ugh, FINE! Disco Bear, since you want Mime so badly, you can be Alex." Instructed Giggles. Disco Bear was more than happy to oblige and sashayed to Mime. "Awww yeah, hey baby, is it hot in here, or is it just you?" said Disco Bear confidently, Splendid almost vomited, similar to how he reacted when he was exposed to the kryptonut. The rest of the tree friends pinched the bridge of their noses. Russel spun Mime around, making him dizzy from the 70's dances he was exhibiting with him, ending up with him in Disco Bear's arms, making him lean down onto the floor, supporting him with his hands on Mime's head and back.

Mime didn't know what to do, should he push him away, or wait for Russel to react. That quickly answered his question when Russel shouted, his face really red from what he was about to do "B-back off me boyfriend there Alex, he is mine." Said Russe, pulling Mime away from Disco Bear much to his disappointment and brief intimacy. "Great, now hold his waist, Mime, put your hands around his neck" continued Giggles. Russel did that, although his hands were shaking, Mime's cute stare was not helping. Giggles whipped her phone out and said "Now kiss" she told while recording her phone. "W-wait, lass, why ye be recording?" said Russel nervously, not comfortable with being recorded. "Who says the customers won't be recording you guys? You have to let them know how much you love each other, and if this goes on tv, Alex will be forced to give up. Now kiss" said Giggles, who seemed to be too eager for this to happen.

"S-sorry about this lad" said Russel, who slowly pushed his lips to Mime, finally meeting, their lips shaking with hidden need to take things further. "Now use more tongue" which got a lot of stares from Giggles who, well, giggled at everyone's reaction. Mime thought she was being serious and went on to slip his tongue, playing with Russel's own. Russel's eyes widened and slowly got into it, and the other tree friends were shocked to the events happening before them, except for Disco Bear and Giggles who were enjoying it, rubbing their legs from the public show the two were giving them.

"Now pull down his pan-" said Giggles but was interrupted by Toothy shouting "I think that's enough for today. I forgot I left the stove on lets go guys" who opened the door and started pushing everyone outside, with Giggles and Disco Bear disappointed that they couldn't take it further between the two. The two had not noticed the other tree friends leave, the both of them got too into the romantic action they were doing. They separated, a string of saliva leaving the two connected, Russel wiped his hand with his hand, and said "Uh, I apologize for what they made us do lad. I hope ye can forgive me with what I said in front of the cameras." Said Russel, half in arousal and guilt.

Mime's only response was him coming close to him, Russel expected a slap or a punch or even Mime to finally find his voice to shout at him. But instead, he felt Mime wrap his hands around his neck and head again, and re-initiated the kiss again, his tongue returning to meet with his partner's. Russel couldn't take it anymore and returned it with more force this time, pinning Mime to a table and returning the make out session with more ferocity now that they were alone.


	6. chapter 6

The two continued their session, Russel grinded his body and Mime returned it, sending sparks of pleasure between the two. Russel rubbed his rear, making him arch his back, hungry for more pleasure to be fed to him by Russel. Russel's hand became more daring and sneaked it inside his shirt and started touching his belly, he broke the kiss and started sniffing and kissing his neck. Russel may not have known it, but despite Mime having felt good by these actions, strings of unpleasant memories assaulted his mind. These same actions triggered the earlier unwelcomed advances of Axel, and all Mime saw was Axel in place of Russel, forcing himself on him.

Mime started pushing Russel away, to which Russel did not expect. Mime backed away until his backside slumped against the restaurant's glass window, hugging his knees. Russel was stunned by what he saw before him, Mime had the same fearful expression he had when Axel was around, hugging his knees and making himself as small as possible in a hopeless effort to hide himself. Russel treaded close to Mime, and placed his hand on his shoulder. Mime winced from the touch, and buried his head on his knees. "Its fine lad, everything will be alright. I won't be forcing ye to be doing anything you don't want" said Russel, comforting the frightened deer.

Mime slowly calmed down, raising his head up to meet Russel's eyes. "Come on lad, it's about time we get some rest" said Russel. Mime tried to get up from his fetal position, when Mime grabbed him by his back and thighs, holding him bridal style. "Yer going to sleep with me from now on lad" stated Russel, leaving Mime to bury his face in Russel's chest to hide his crimson face. Mime kicked the front door open, and laid him on his hammock.

"I have me a spare bed in the guest room, sweet dreams lad." Said Russel, preparing to leave but was grabbed by Mime. Russel was going to protest, feeling bad about Mime's outburst, thinking he went too far. Russel was greeted by Mime's puppy dog eyes and he tried to resist it, but ultimately failed in the end. "Alright lad, you win again. I swear if ye weren't so beautiful I'd just leave ye there." Said Russel, scooting next to Mime, cuddling against each other.

Mime was glad that Russel decided to sleep next to him, his imagination ran wild throughout the night. The familiar silhouette of Axel kept appearing, one time it was just a tree branch, another time it was just the coat from the corner of the room. But he knew that if it ever came to that, Russel would be there to protect him from the predatory intentions of the malicious wolf.

When Mime woke up, Russel was no longer on the hammock. He stood up from the bed, stretching his arms to prepare for the day. He heard the faint sound of, splashing? Russel must have been taking a bath, thought Mime. His mind returned to the incident that occurred yesterday, how he had turned him down from going further. Of course Russel wasn't going to hurt him, he let his own emotions get the better of himself and pushed him away. He heard the words that Giggles had said yesterday, repeating themselves over and over like a mantra. "Ugh, you idiot, he probably didn't believe you when you said that. Hold him, kiss him, hell, have sex with him in public if you must. Just show him and the customers that you two are a thing" repeated Giggles' voice.

Mime had backed out when nobody was watching, what more when the customers and Axel come? If he couldn't handle it with both of them alone, how much more when their surrounded by other people. "If you two prove that you two are inseparable, then this Axel person would give up and move on with his life." Continued Giggles' voice as if it was guiding him. If he could do it in private with him, he was sure he could handle his nervousness with the other people. Mime went down the deck and followed the sound of splashing. He was now in front of the door, his hand struggling to attempt to grab onto the doorknob. He finally found the courage to open the door, and was greeted by the sight of Russel bathing in the bathtub. The bubbles provided enough to hide Russel's form so he wasn't all that shy to see Mime inside.

(Mini Lemon)

(P.S. Hide your kids, hide your wife… and yourself cause Ugandantenno here is going to rape your childhood cartoon)

(P.S.S. Specially you Hipster and Lolita, just press ctrl F and search mini lemon end)

(P.S.S.S. I like making these notes)

"Yarr?! Oh, hey lad, I'm almost done with me bath, I'll be with ye in a moment. Despite what Russel said, Mime did not budge from his place. "You okay there lad?" asked Russel. Mime turned around and instead of walking out and closing the door, he closed it all right, with him still inside. "Y-yarr?!" said Russel, puzzled by his actions. Mime would not meet his gawking eyes, he looked to the side, slowly stripping off his garments. Russel had a jaw-dropping expression that became more intense the more skin Mime revealed to him. He got inside the tub, and positioned his body on top of Russel's and attempted to kiss him but was halted by him.

"Lad, are ye really sure about this? I wouldn't want to hurt you again like last time" interrupted Russel, nervous of repeating last night's occurrence. Mime nodded to him, kissing him again, repeating the same actions that were done last night, except this time he was on top. He focused his thoughts on Russel instead of Axel, this was the person who was going to keep him safe. Their bare bodies providing even more pleasure than last night did, they started rubbing themselves even more on top of each other. Mime's penis and Russel's own had started frotting, adding ample amounts of pleasure for the both of them.

Russel did not break the kiss, instead, his hand roamed and held both of their genitals against each other in his hand and started rub them harder. Mime had never felt pleasure this good before, and started to thrust against Russel's hand. Russel bucked back, "Mmmph, lad, I'm getting close!" exclaimed Russel, letting loose his seed into the tub water, Mime whined inaudibly, dissatisfied by his unrequited orgasm. Russel gently pushed Mime on the opposite side of the tub and started giving him a handjob, it didn't take long for Mime to join and stain the water with his own semen.

(Mini Lemon End)

The experience left both tree friends panting from the after sex bliss. The two had an awkward moment of silence, neither saying anything after that. Finally, Russel broke the silence with him saying "I guess we better prepare for work now lad." Concluded Russel, never taking his hand off of Mime's body and draining the water. Mime nodded in return, although they used what little time they had left cleaning each other. They held hands, their worries alleviated, for now, all they focused on was each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Axel was in his hotel room, casually sipping some wine while watching tv. The wolf heard a knock at the door and said "You may enter". A tiger, this one different from his bodyguards, entering the room saying "Mr Axel, your father has requested that you go home immediately". Axel growled at this, "And why would I do that?" asked Axel. The tiger stood still, not phased by the wolf's outburst. "Your father is worried, he said that you should give up on this town" the tiger said simply, not displaying any emotion.

"And surrender so easily?! Tell him he can go fuck himself for all I care. I'll succeed in something he failed to do." He spat at the tiger, the tiger just nodded, opening the door and leaving. A few moments had gone by and his privacy was interrupted again, this time with a phone call, it was his father. He accepted the phone call, and immediately shouted "What is it!?"

A gruff and bigger wolf, turned his head away from the abrupt voice of the younger wolf. He sighed and returned the phone to his ear. "Axel, just come back here. I told you time and again, the town's residents are not interested in becoming part of our company, why can't you see that?" said the older wolf. "Dad, we can't just accept them turning us down. We have the power to shut this town down and rebuild it again if we have to. Why can't you see that?!" said the wolf, stomping his foot on the last statement.

"Because this town isn't worth risking our reputation. Axel, you can't force people to accept a deal, why can't you realize that? And it would be nice if you treated our employees with more respect than shouting at them all the time." Said his father. "Why should I?" retorted the mad wolf. "Axel, their families have served as for years, that's something that deserves our respect. If you don't stop now, I'll be forced to take you home" said his father, almost being equally angry. "You can try, but I won't let you" the wolf said, hanging up on his father. His dad rested his back on his office chair, rubbing his temples, "What am I going to do about that boy."

"Tch, stupid dad, stupid servants, stupid town." Muttered the short-tempered wolf. "Time to pay them a visit" Axel said to nobody in particular, a wolfish grin appearing in his face.

Back at the restaurant…

Mime was placing orders on each table, wary of each customer. He made sure each canine that he served wasn't Axel. Each customer gave him odd looks, wondering why he was staring at them suspiciously. Furthermore, why he was wearing makeup in the first place, but they eventually mind their own business when they got their food, Russel kept a close eye on Mime, he didn't like the odd looks the customers gave him and kept his guard.

Sure enough, Axel had come back, this time with no bodyguards, it'd be a shame to look like he couldn't handle himself. Almost immediately, he was swarmed with customers asking for his autographs and fans. The crowd dispersed after having fulfilled their desires for the wolf, although Axel liked the thought of stealing Mime's heart on tv, he wanted to make sure this conversation stays between both him and Russel. Russel blocked himself between Axel and Mime, keeping him a fair distance away. "Yarr! You never learn your lesson do you little lad?" said Russel, venom dripping with his words. "Well, I always get what I want in the end, your "boyfriend" or should I say "girlfriend" is an exception" chuckled Axel, peeking at Mime behind Russel, causing Mime to pull at his apron, wanting to hide from him.

"Ye won't be getting anything from me lad, not me land, not Mime." Said Russel, moving to the side to keep his gaze blocked. "How can you tell? Hmmm? Are you really that desperate to keep this place afloat? Is it really money you're after? Then just give me the land and I'll stop pestering you… and your make believe boyfriend"

Oh god, Giggles was right. He didn't believe what he said. Mime heard it too, this confrontation may decide the wolf's persistence. "What you be meaning?" said Russel, giving Axel a scowl. "Oh you know, you claimed to be Mime's boyfriend. And yet you haven't done a single thing to prove that you two are in any way a couple. Why, I bet you're just jealous that I get to do things with Mime that you can't." smirked Axel, enjoying how he's getting to the otter's head. "I already know his smell, and give… appreciation to his body that he deserves. Unlike you, you probably haven't touched him yet have you? If I could take him away from this place, I'd treat him like I would a real girl. I'll take him over, and over again, until it's only me that he can think of. And you know what's the best part? Is that he'll forget about you when that happens?" taunted the wolf, getting Russel to grit his teeth in rage at the shameless wolf in front of him.

"Ye think ye can just waltz in here and talk like that to me ye little landlubber? Said Russel, his temper was running out. "If ye don't leave now, I just be banning you from this place." Threatened Russel, "And what then? You want me to leave just because you want to? I thought this restaurant was better than that. Such a shame its run by you, tell you what. If you prove that you two really are who you say you are, then I'll really leave. Go on, show me this bond that you two have, a wedding certificate, an engagement ring, or even better, kiss in front of me." Russel's rage grew from each word that Axel had said. "If ye want to see a kiss then it'd be me fist meeting your stupid face. We don't need to prove anything to you" Mime had heard the whole conversation, the wolf was worming his way into Russel's mind, he knew he had to do something, and it was now time to prove that they were serious. If he left now, he'd just come back tomorrow.

Axel was confident that both wouldn't go through with it, at least with Mime anyway. With his timid nature, he wouldn't be caught doing that in public. Mime walked beside Russel, surprising the both of them. "So Mime, have you finally decided that I am the better man for you? Ready to come with me to fulfil our… needs?" flirted the wolf, Mime wanted nothing more then for the earth to swallow him at this point. Russel and Mime looked at each other, he didn't want to do it, specially in front of Axel, there was no need to sacrifice Mime's dignity for this degenerate spoiled wolf. What's more is that Mime came near the wolf, Russel wasn't sure if this was a good sign for Mime's well-being.

Mime grabbed Russel's hand, earning a raised eyebrow from Axel. Russel looked at Mime, was there something he needed? Mime blushed, making his cheeks shine a dark red, redder than the blush on that his make up on his cheeks were on. He guided Russel's hand on his rump, his tail wagging from the action he was about to do. And simultaneously kissed Russel, in front of Axel and a lot of customers. Axel glared in at the two, how dare they ignore him, igniting jealousy and rage, his plan would be ruined thanks to this. The customers, including Axel's fans have started recording the event, streaming it on social media. "Oh what?" said a surprised customer. "Damn, how's he standing with balls as huge as that?!" admired a customer. "That's sweet, It's not like I'm jealous of them or anything" said a customer to her boyfriend, the boyfriend in return rubbing the back of his head.

Axel wasn't having this humiliating defeat, and the patrons started questioning him. Did he have a thing for people who are already taken? Will he still pursue Mime? Did he know all along that they had a relationship? Axel did not answer any of these, stomping out of the restaurant, evading his fans as he approached his car and sped off back to his hotel room. The two broke the kiss, Axel was nowhere in sight, The two looked at the entrance again, blinking repeatedly. Were they dreaming? Had Axel really left? Overwhelming happiness had taken over Russel and kissed Mime again, Mime returned it, glad the source of his nightmares was gone. His tail wagged so fast that Russel could almost swear that it felt like an electric fan more than a tail.

Axel slammed his hands on his steering wheel, repeatedly, causing the car to honk a few times. He entered his hotel room and immediately drank some water, calming his nerves a bit. Just a bit. Well, this throws a wrench in his plans, but no matter. He'll just have to play dirty.

In Lammy's house…

HA! See?! I told you my plan worked!" said Giggles, her ego inflating from the tv screen. "Ugh, yeah yeah Giggles, why don't you rub it more than you already did like 15 seconds ago" said Petunia, Flaky just stayed quiet, not really sure how to feel about Russel and Mime being broadcasted live on television. Lammy entered the room, "Let her have her moment. I'm sure it'll be a long time before it happens again" joked Lammy. "Wha- Hey!" said Giggles, earning a laugh from the other girls.


	8. Chapter 8

Axel looked for every opportunity he could get to get Mime all alone, but each and every chance was foiled by Russel. He no longer wore his suit, but instead a casual outfit, he had to blend in to keep his identity a secret, especially to Russel. He parked his rented car onto the parking lot, waiting every day, obsessed even. This deer had humiliated him in public, but what they didn't know was that he's never the type to accept defeat, not until he had his revenge. He waited for hours, seeing the two enter and leave, go home and sleep. And yet they did everything together, they ate together, they slept together, and they even bathed together. But not once did they do anything more than hand holding and the occasional kissing. Axel felt like a pervert every time they were intimate, this otter was wasting this person's beauty for nothing, he should be taking him right there, on the bed, on the kitchen table, even on the bathtub. Yet he wastes every good moment on simple cuddling with no real advances. He'll show Mime that he made the mistake of choosing Russel over him.

Mime and Russel had almost finished up closing the restaurant, both were tired from the work they just did and were ready to call it a day. Russel had it the worst, people started blaming him, mostly the fans. They wondered why Axel was no longer coming here anymore, and on top of that, never came back after finding out the stunt they did on their idol.

"Ye go on ahead Mime, I'm just going to finish up on the storage house." Said Russel, despite trying to look upbeat, his shoulders were slumped and his back ached. Seeing this Mime shook his head, pointing at himself, telling him to go on ahead. "If yer sure lad, I'll be waiting for ye later. Be sure to lock up on ye way out" said Russel, a bit relieved his job was going to be much easier now.

Mime opened the heavy steel door to the warehouse while Russel got home. The warehouse had a giant room, freezer to keep meat fresh, Mime shivered, piling frozen food from the boxes to haul back to the restaurant. Mime felt a chilling presence, and it's not the usual cold temperature that he felt when entering this building. No, he can actually feel someone skulking around somewhere. He looked around him, hoping that it was just Russel pulling a joke on him, but no matter how much he looked, nobody showed up. He heard a scurrying from somewhere, and another from somewhere else. Was there some kind of intruder with him? Mime cowered next to a frozen meat hook, hoping the mass of the dead animal would protect him from whatever was inside. His teeth chattering didn't help at all.

He could smell something, something that didn't belong to the room. Besides Mime, there was someone else. And if this person didn't make his presence known, then that was a bad sign. Mime immediately started walking, trying to be as casual as he can to walk out the door. When he grabbed the handle, he felt a furry arm grab his hand in a vice, startling him. "Hello little purple" said a familiar voice. It was Axel, instead of his usual formal wear, he now wore a tank top, jeans and a pair of vans shoes. Mime immediately started pulling his arm away and trying to open the door, Axel prevented him from doing so, keeping a vice grip on Mime's hand and blocking the door with his foot. "Awww, what's wrong? Feeling cold?" Axel asked, Mime couldn't tell right now if he's shivering from fear or cold. "I can take care of that you know" said Axel suggestively, giving a long slow lick on Mime's slender neck.

Mime pulled away with all his might, putting some distance from them both. "Such a shame, you still don't like me. What is it I lack hmmm? I'm handsome, rich, muscular, you know I was quite the jock back in high school. *Sigh* no matter, you still don't like me. I get it, you despise me somehow don't you? Fine I'll leave you alone, its disappointing that there won't be a restaurant anymore in the following weeks…" said Axel, revealing a piece of paper, or rather an official notice of lawsuit. "It's rather disappointing, if Russel hadn't just accepted our deal, you two could have spent your remaining days in this god forsaken town to continue selling sandwiches and the like" said Axel, handing the form to Mime. Mime read the form carefully, for having humiliated a customer, Russel would be sued for a degrading or embarrassing act to the customer in front of the restaurant and its fellow consumers. The charges that the document read were rather daunting, the amount of money to be paid was more than they could ever afford, worse yet, it was also demanding the very land that the restaurant stood on.

"All I need to do is submit this to the correct people and this restaurant can disappear for all I care. Unless I can get a special favour…" Axel said, wiggling his eyebrows. Mime didn't know what to do, what was the right thing to do? "Is that a no? Well, I wouldn't want to waste anymore of your precious time my little purple. Ciao." bid Axel, opening the heavy door. Mime immediately seized Axel, grabbing his shirt, Axel purred at Mime's touch. "Oh? Did you change your mind?" said Axel. Mime had a look of despair, forcing himself to nod at the wolf with great shame. "Excellent, you'll find I'm a better lay than your so called boyfriend of yours. By the time we're through, I'll be all you'll be thinking about" said Axel, grabbing both his shoulders in his hands, leading him out of the freezer. Mime would've been glad to be out of there, but maybe they should have stayed. He didn't want to feel this horrible person's touch.

Axel laid Mime on a crate, his feet dangling from it. "First, I want you to remove your silly makeup. And then strip your glorious body to me." Said Axel, sitting beside him and watched. Mime closed his eyes, trying to think that he was doing this for Russel. He took off his makeup, wiping it with his shirt. And then, he hesitantly removed his clothes, earning excited groans from the beholders of the wolf who had begun stripping himself and groping his own package. Once the two were completely naked the wolf ordered Mime to do something else. "You look ravishing my sweet. Now how about you put that mouth of yours to good use?" said Axel pointing down at himself. Mime blushed at the comment, and then remembered who it was that he was being forced to serve. Mime went ahead, and took his penis in his mouth, Russel was longer, and had a smooth looking texture as opposed to Axel's which was shorter but wider, it looked rough and that intimidated Mime.

"Mmmph, fuck yeah, you're so warm" said Axel, resisting the urge to pound this doe's mouth into submission. Mime had trouble just fitting it around his mouth, the dizzy smell, the rough texture on his tongue, he swore his jaw hurt from the sheer girth of the genital. Axel grabbed his antlers and stood up, causing Mime to lose his balance and fall over, but that did not stop Axel from thrusting back into him. Each thrust slowly became harder each time he pounded into him.

Axel could feel himself getting close, Mime was having a hard time, his eyes closed shut and his hands grabbed Axel's thighs for support, he just wanted this to be over and be safe with Russel again. "Grrr, I'm getting close, take it all" growled Axel, his hips started pounding as fast as it can, and when his climax came, he buried himself into Mime as deep as he can, shooting his seed directly into his mouth. Mime didn't enjoy it one bit, the wolf held his head against his crotch, his seed flooding his throat. He was beginning to suffocate, his body about to go limp when his head was pulled away from his rapist. "Sorry, got carried away" lied Axel, he wanted Mime to suffer for what he did to him the other day.

"Now, why don't you sit on that crate over there so we can get to the real thing" stated Axel lustfully. Mime was hoping it'd be over by the end of his forced blowjob, turns out he was wrong. Mime placed himself on the crate, Axel positioned himself between Mime's legs his member prodding his entrance. Mime panicked and grabbed his shoulder's hoping that he'd consider something else. "What's wrong now? Are you backing out already?" Mime shook in horror, what if he continued with the lawsuit? "Oh wait a minute. Has Russel taken your virginity yet? Well? Has he?" asked Axel, a little bit too eager to know this.

Mime shook his head, hoping that he'll at least respect the one thing Russel hadn't claimed yet. "Well, you know what they say, equivalent exchange" and immediately penetrated Mime. Mime shook in pain, tears started escaping his eyes, he hoped that this was just a nightmare that he was going to wake up, it felt like his insides were being rubbed by a hot piece of iron. "Ngh, know this Mime, I'm the first to have taken your virginity" he said, thrusting and gyrating his hips, aiming to find the right spot. He knew he did when Mime started to flail his head in different directions. He grabbed Mime's penis, stroking it at the same time with his thrusts. "Cum for me little doe! Cum for me!" shouted Axel, Mime tried resisting the unwanted pleasure he was receiving, each thrust made his body betray him even more.

Mime eventually came, spilling his seed on his chest and stomach, "Heh heh, did that feel good Mime?" Mime covered his eyes in anger and started beating his fists on Axel's chest. "Ah quit complaining, this'll cheer you up" said Axel, swatting Mime's hands away, locking him in a tight embrace, preventing him from doing any kind of opposition toward him. He locked his lips with him, and snaking his tongue inside forcefully, Mime tried to evade his tongue but each time he did, the wolf would bite his tongue back, forcing Mime to kiss him back or be in a world full of hurt. Mime's thoughts began surfacing to Russel, at times like this, he wished he had a voice. "Not this, please, anything but this. Only Russel has the right to kiss me" he thought, his wishful thinking didn't come true, he was till used as the object of the wolf's lust, who had started cumming inside him. The wolf howled, signalling his release, he eventually got off of Mime, who covered his face with his hands. "I'll see you next time my little purple" whispered Axel, earning a slap from Mime.

Axel snickered, not really affected by the timid tree friend's action. He left Mime alone, in the decrepit warehouse to his thoughts. Mime got up, wiping the tears and mess he had on his body, and put his clothes back on. When he got home, there was a slice of cake with a note beside it, it said "Thanks for putting up with me Mime. Here, you can have the last slice of cake"

That just made Mime sadder, he ignored the cake and went to their bedroom. Russel was fast asleep when he got there, it was better that way. He sneaked into the sling bed with Russel, and cried softly on Russel's chest..

**I'm so sorry if I scarred you all with this or made you feel bad T_T**


	9. Chapter 9

Mime woke up, feeling beaten and tired, he heard a smacking sound each time it made contact with his forehead. Russel was kissing his forehead repeatedly, enveloping his arms around him in a warm hug. "Yarr! About time you woke up lad. Told ya I should have been the one to do the job, you look roughed up than I expected" told Russel. Yeah, roughed up, that's another way to say what happened last night. Russel got up off of the bed, carrying Mime with him. Mime thrashed around, trying to make Russel drop him, which he succeeded. Russel wondered what got into Mime, he usually enjoyed being carried around by the pirate. "Something wrong lad?" asked Russel, Mime shook his head, not wanting any kind of contact after the horrible events he experienced.

"Alright lad, whatever you say" said Russel, closing the door to the bathroom. Mime felt sore, especially his throat and ass. The agonizing pain of the rough fucking he experienced had remained, he felt dirty, and not just his body, his whole being felt filthy and disgusting. Russel had gone out of the bathroom, Mime was oblivious to how long he was standing around in his own thoughts, or Russel himself. "Mime?" Russel was finding it weird, Mime was spaced out, and not acknowledging his presence. He grabbed Mime's shoulder. "You alright Mime" Mime got startled, pushing Russel away, Russel stumbled a bit, not entirely expecting Mime to push him all of a sudden.

Mime remembered Axel's rough touch and instinctively pushed wherever the arm came from, instead, he was now looking at Russel with a shocked look on his face. Mime felt like a freak with the face Russel was giving him, and rushed to the bathroom, locking it. Russel, thinking it was his fault knocked on the bathroom door saying "Sorry if I startled you Mime, just worried about you is all. You can take a break if you want, I'll be fine running the place myself"

Mime heard every word and that did not make him feel any better. Russel was asking him to loaf around here. What was he going to do? Wallow in his sadness? "I'll see you soon my little purple…" Mime looked around, scared out of his wits like a madman. Was Axel here? He looked around the pirate themed bathroom, but there was nobody around. He was hallucinating, or was he? He covered every window he had with all the dirty clothes in the laundry basket, hoping that it would at the very least give him a semblance of privacy.

When Mime finally took a bath, he filled the tub with as much soap as possible. He scrubbed as hard as he can, to the point that his skin hurt. Thankfully, he did not do it hard enough to damage any skin. He held the bar of soap tightly, as if it would keep him clean as long as he held it in one hand. Mime would spend the rest of the day inside the bathroom, cleaning himself.

Russel opened up the restaurant, the same routine as usual, except Mime wasn't there to help. Customers had come bustling in, asking questions about the whereabouts of the wolf, which was an annoying and mundane question for the otter. What Russel didn't expect was the wolf coming back, with a wider smirk than usual, as if he didn't get embarrassed in the first place. Swarms of fans had come running to him, he swore these fans were like blind sheep following a false shepherd. After the crowd had dispersed, Axel had started strolling to Russel's direction. Russel wondered what else he could be plotting, trying to stay as calm as possible despite the hostility he was feeling.

"Well well, I see Mime's not here. Was he feeling "sore"?" said Axel, trying to be as suggestive as possible. "He's not feeling well if that's what ye be asking. Whatever, what is it that you want now?" asked Russel, wondering what he meant of all the words by sore. "Oh you know, I had a run in with your little friend last night." Said Axel. "Oh really?" asked Russel, so that's why Mime seemed to have been shaken. "Oh yes, you see, we made a deal and *grk* and *grk*" Axel burst out into laughter, the crowd and the fans, growing a bit uncomfortable with the way he was laughing. Russel became impatient and shouted "Just spit out whatever you're saying, I be wasting enough time listening to the likes of you!"

Axel wiped a tear, he had laughed at the thought of just spilling the beans right here right now, But he had a reputation to uphold, this was not for the public to hear. "Why don't we go outside, I won't take much of your time. And watch your little temper there tsk tsk tsk, won't be good business if you keep yelling and be angry inside your own restaurant." Said Axel, wiggling a finger in front of his face. Russel huffed and followed Axel outside right at the parking lot. Axel thought this was a good enough distance from the ears of the patrons.

"So what were you going to say in the first place? You made a deal with Mime right? I swear if be touching him I swear I'll rip your throat out" said Russel, his teeth gritting and his face scrunched up that Axel could feel his gaze boring holes into his face. "Hold on, hold on, why spoil the surprise. I'll need you to sign here" Axel held a form, it was the same paper he had presented to him for the rights of constructing a building for his family business. "And maybe I'll tell you a little bit about the doe's sweet deal with me" said Axel convincingly. If Russel had his way he wouldn't sign it, but knowing the wolf, the deal would be anything but sweet. "Oh and don't worry, I'm not asking for the whole land this time, I just need enough for a whole building, and that's that. No tricks up my sleeve." Said Axel, holding his hands up.

Russel read the fine print, something that Axel found boring and wished that he'd just sign it. With reluctance, Russel signed it, knowing full well that this cannot be good, but the deal that Mime made with him. Mime had arrived at the restaurant, but Russel was nowhere to be seen, some customers had asked him where Axel had gone, he shook his head at each time, that question had his heart beating like a hummingbird. Had Axel been here? He looked at the parking lot, seeing the two were alone, talking and Russel signing some sort of document. Mime dropped whatever thoughts he had, even avoiding Axel and ran to Russel. "There, now tell me what you did with Mime to make the lad so gloomy." Said Russel, shoving the paper on Axel's chest, pushing him backwards.

He saw Mime and that made his revenge even more perfect. Mime was wearing a hoodie now, as opposed to his usual outfit, he covered as much skin as he can. Russel almost did not recognize him, if not for the antlers that the hood was bunched up with. "Looks like the VIP of the show has arrived" said Axel "You know what deal we made? I offered him a few minutes of his time pleasuring me. In exchange, I would not go through with suing this pathetic place, don't you know its rude to embarrass your own customers in your own establishment? I was technically a customer of yours, did you know that? Or were you blinded by your own pride that you wouldn't let me have your own land and decided that Mime here was a better price to pay for this place?" said Axel, showing his true colours. Russel seethed in pure righteous rage, "So you raped him? I'm going to ban you, you will never return herer, I'll even report you if I have to" blurted Russel, being pulled by Mime who was not taking this unwanted confession well, tears ruining his makeup.

Axel took this opportunity to make things even worse. "And you know what happened? He came! He came because of me! I was his first, and you know why? Its all your fault for not taking him first, and now that I have what should have been yours, he'll be thinking of me each night that you two spend together. Forever!" said Axel, each word like an ejaculation to his ego. Mime couldn't take it anymore and dropped to his knees and cried, his tears staining the ground of the parking lot. Russel was blinded by primal rage, he lifted his hooked hand, and slashed at Axel's face. Axel barely had time to dodge and ended up with a deep wound on his face, it was going to give him a scar on his face but it was worth it to him. Mime grabbed Russel's hand, making Russel realize that he was scaring Mime more than he was already.

All the fans saw was a jealous otter attacking their idol, their phones recorded the whole thing and the whole world saw it. People came running to aid the wolf but he lifted his hand, getting the crowd to stay quiet and back away. Axel stood up, a calm expression on his face, changing from the prideful and maniacal attitude to calm and reasonable "That hurt you know. Did I do something to upset you? I'm sorry if I said anything offensive to your boyfriend." Said Axel apologetically, Axel continued with his crocodile tears. "Fine then, I'll leave. If you really hate me that much, I'll respect your wishes. But slashing at me with your hook, I thought you were better than that. People, I don't want you hurt them, I wouldn't wish for anything ill for these two" and opened his car, and drove away. His revenge was complete, he got what he wanted and he broke his enemy's pride. He pat himself on the back and headed back home, but not before patching himself up.

A few customers, ones that had been coming here ever since it started, could did not believe it one bit, including the tiger general and Buddhist monkey who took a liking to the food here. But the fans, which made up of 80% had started to glare at Russel, and left the restaurant, taking the several other customers with them. Only a few had stayed, although the remaining customers went back in to eat, the atmosphere that the incident radiated made it hard to enjoy the food.

The other tree friends in happy tree town saw this, and felt sick to their stomach how the wolf had manipulated Russel. Unlike the customers, they knew who Axel really was. They didn't know what to do but they'll help out Russel, one way or another. Russel stood there, no longer caring if he lost his reputation. Axel had forced Mime to do something he didn't want and hurt him. If worse comes to worst earlier, he'd lose lost Mime and his rights to have a restaurant. But that was not what's important right now, Mime was all that matters right now. If he saw that wolf again, no customers or even Mime would be able to stop him next time.


	10. Chapter 10

The news went viral on live television, a psychotic restaurant owner had come injured the heir of the Hawthorne Corporation, this alerted the news channel to broadcast the footage worldwide. Axel waited patiently for the elevator to reach the top floor, his scar wasn't visible underneath his fur, but the scar was deep enough to elicit pain whenever it made contact. When the doors opened his father looked distressed on his desk. Noticing his son, his dad, Avery Hawthorne immediately came stomping towards him. "Here we go" he whispered to himself. .

"Alex Christopher Hawthorne! What did you do this time!?" snarled Avery, his face merely inches from his son. "Nothing, just did something you couldn't" Axel said simply, glaring at him face to face. "Have you gone mad!? Is it worth getting killed just to spite me?" said his father, out of concern for Axel's arrogance and stupidity. "Of course not, but unlike you, I know how to get things done." Said Axel, shoving the form to Avery's much bigger hand. Avery looked at the form in disbelief, someone had signed an agreement for a piece of land of the town? His disbelief quickly turned to scepticism, his eyes hardening on Axel's once again. "What did you do?" questioned Avery. "Whatever do you mean?" said Axel, enjoying how angry his own father was getting. "I know you Axel, you were never one for gaining what you want with honest means. I'm asking you again, what did you do?" said Avery, running out of patience for the foolish pup. "I simply got him to sign the contract. Simple as that" said Axel, feigning ignorance. "Like hell you did! What dirty move did you pull of this time? You may be my son but there's a limit to how much I can protect you! If I see any sign of a committed offense, I will see to it that I will punish you myself. Leave. Now." Said Avery. Axel just shrugged, there's no way a backwater town like that even has the technology to gather any evidence.

Everyone had come to Russel's house, consoling Mime and Russel on the events that occurred. "If I see that city hick, I'll personally break into his home and crush his throat" said Splendid, his chivalrous nature breaking form the intense hatred he had for what the wolf had done. "Calm down Splendid, hurting that asshole would just make it worse for Mime and Russel, given the chance, Axel would just use any kind of leverage against them." reasoned Handy. "So what now? We just let him get away with it?" asked Cuddles. "How about we steal all of his shit?" asked Shifty and Lifty, the kleptomaniacs imagined the kind of wealth that Axel probably had. "Ugh, obviously not, do you guys think of anything else besides stealing?" fumed Lammy. "No" said the twins.

"It's over lads and lasses, Axel won. We can't be doing anything about it." Said Russel, his arms still comforting Mime who had not stopped bawling his eyes out on Russel's shoulder. Nutty laughed and giggled while eating the cake that was supposed to be for Mime, getting chocolate over himself. "Well, like I said before, can't we report him to the police?" suggested Petunia. "We can, but we have no evidence. We're just a bunch of backcountry strangers that's not known for anything significant. We might as well have been non-existenent to them until now. Why would they care?" grumbled Pop, holding Cub with one hand and his pipe with the other.

"Yes, what Pop said. The world doesn't groove our way kid." Said Disco Bear, finding sympathy for Mime. He may have liked flirting with beautiful people, but rapists were not something he tolerated. "But we still have to do something" said Flippy, slamming his hands on the table, causing the cake that Nutty was eating to fly out of the window which Nutty soon followed, Flaky got startled by his sudden outburst. "C-cro-marmot says you should calm down Flippy. I-its not good for you." Said Flaky, who was standing beside Cro-marmot.

Nutty tried to find the remaining piece of cake that he dropped, and saw the Mole trying to find his way to Russel's house. He was taking random pictures for whatever article (with the camera lens still covered), and emitting a flash from his camera. Nutty immediately had a useful idea for once, and snatched the camera from him. Nutty raced back inside, pointing towards the camera and saying "W-w-w-we can record the bad dog doing bad things next time" told Nutty excitedly. "Giggles facepalmed at what Nutty was saying "Nutty, he's not coming back here again. He got what he wanted from Mime and Russel. Another thing, that's a camera for taking photos, not videos." Said Giggles, discouraging Nutty from his seemingly brilliant idea, fidgeting the camera's trigger, emitting a flash from time to time.

Toothy looked at the camera's flashing and had an idea. "Lumpy, when you built this restaurant, did you install any security cameras around here?" asked Toothy. "Lumpy thought about it, and said "Yes, but their really hard to see, their embedded in the walls." Stated the tall moose. "Great, that's exactly what we need. We can upload it to the web and expose him! Where's the security room Russel?" said Toothy, anxious to get justice for Mime. "I don't have any kind of security room lad, sorry if I hadn't thought things through." said Russel, Toothy turned to Lumpy. "Then where is it connected" inquired Toothy, losing his hope of retaliating. "I don't know, there were no wires in it. Sniffles just told me to embed it with the concrete. Maybe Sniffles knows?" said Lumpy.

They all left the house, Mime was reluctant at first, but then he decided to go. This may just decide the fate of this town. They arrived at Sniffles' house, the anteater invited them, each being sucked into some sort of tube and into the underground, piling up on each other. Thankfully, Cro-Marmot had a tube separate from them, preventing them from being crushed. Unfortunately, that still did not save them from piling up on top of each other, the ones who travelled on the same tubes at least.

"What brings you guys here today?" asked Sniffles, not taking his eyes off the screen he was watching. 'Wait is that us?" asked Shifty and Lifty, they were being chased by Splendid. "Yes, you guys have such interesting lives, I find myself not needing to buy a tv for entertainment purposes." Continued Sniffles, munching on some popcorn. "Actually, we be needing that very thing you're watching. We need the footage from last night, in the storage." Said Russel. "Oh, why didn't you say so, let's see" said Sniffles, looking through a file cabinet. Dozens and dozens of tapes from each area of happy tree town. "Wait a minute, is that my bathroom?!" gasped Lammy, shocked to see one of her bathrooms on the monitor. "Uhh, no?" said Sniffles, slowing his searching. "You pervert!" shouted Lammy, Lammy started slapping and throwing Sniffles around. "Aaahhhhh! Please, I have needs too" but Lammy did not relent on her assault. The rest of the tree friends sighed and searched for the video tape, Disco Bear discreetly hid the tape inside his golden vest for his personal… purposes.

Mime found the tape, it was the exact date and time range they needed. "Great, now we have the evidence to get back at Axel and expose who he really is" said Cuddles. All the tree friends agreed, wanting to end the douchebag's inevitable hold on the town. Russel looked at Mime who wasn't all that thrilled about it. "Wait, we can't." said Russel, the other tree friends looked at him like he just ran over someone. "W-why not?" asked Flaky, concerned over the sudden change of mind. "If we be uploading that, the whole world will see what happened to Mime. We'd be getting justice, but it would also humiliate Mime to the whole world" said Russel, the tree friends all looked down, their faces forlorn from the realization, except for Lammy who gave one hard slap on Sniffles' face.

Mime thought it over, was it really worth it to risk his own reputation for the whole world? Does he really need justice? He looked at each tree friend, even Sniffles and Lammy who was glaring at Sniffles. These people had come all the way here to try to help him, if he allowed Axel to have his way, they might be ratted out of the town. Years of living in this town not only had him attached to the place but also the people in it. The colourful and varied personalities of the tree friends made it seem like they would never become united for one cause. Yet here they were, ready to defend him to the point they were willing to stain a corporation's son for him. If they upload that, they might back out of the deal and leave the town alone, but if he does nothing, the corporation will turn the town into a city, evicting the rest of the tree friends out of it. Mime made his decision and pulled at Russel's sleeve.

Russel looked at him and Mime looked back he smiled and nodded at him. "Are you sure Mime" asked Russel, worried about Miime's last fragments of dignity toward the whole world. Mime nodded again, pepping up the rest of the tree friends. "Okay Sniffles, where is your computer?" asked Cuddles, Sniffles was lying on the floor, a very red cheek on his face, he pointed a shaky hand in a direction and said "T-there" before losing the strength to even lift it.

Toothy inserted the tape onto a slot, and started uploading the video onto the web. Mime came to terms for what happened, he looked at Russel again and he stared back. They smiled at each other, it would be a long time before they open the restaurant again, and maybe hide themselves for a while, who knows what Axel would do if he found out. Not that being cooped up in the same room with nobody but each other was a problem to them.

**Only one or two chapters, I can't decide yet. It's ending T_T. But that also means a possibility for a new story for me so, uh, yay? Anyway, I'll be sure to write a new story, all in a day's work for a Ugandan knuckles to faynd da wey XD. (Note, I am not Ugandan). There is one hint I'll give about the ending, it's the fact that the Hawthorne company is an news reporting company (If a news report company is supposed to be small-time, let me know)**


	11. Chapter 11

Russel and Mime had agreed they would stay at Sniffles' house, provided the beating he had from Lammy left him unable to take care of himself, plus Axel was probably furious by now knowing they had just tried to ruin his reputation. Mime and Russel spent all day in front of the tv, waiting for any news about the video they sent. They sat on the couch, Mime laid on the couch, his head being petted by Russel, giving him as much comfort he can give. The other tree friends left, promising to tell them if they see any news about strangers in town, Axel, and the video they sent. Sniffles gave them the guest room, it had a bed that fit two people in it, enough space for both of them.

They flipped through all the news channel available all night, but none of them seemed to be broadcasting anything about Axel. Mime had fallen asleep halfway through the search, he no longer cared about getting any kind of revenge from Axel, all he wanted was for the town to be safe and to be with Russel. At some point, Russel had nudged him awake. "Lad, you want to go to bed?" asked Russel, Mime nodded drowsily and got up. Following Russel into the bedroom, Mime lifted the covers and crawled inside like a burrito, Russel followed and cuddled with each other. The contact made Mime felt safe, and despite all that he felt undeserving of Russel's affection, he can still remember how Axel had taunted Russel about what he did to him. "I was his first! And you know why? It's all your fault for not taking him, and now that I have what should have been yours, he'll be thinking of me each night that you two spend together. Forever!" Axel's voice echoed inside Mime's head.

He looked at Russel, his breathing making his chest rise up and down. Mime thought that he betrayed Russel for giving his own virginity to Axel. He wanted to forget Alex's touch and instead replace it with Russel's, he tugged at Russel's shirt, making him wake up. "*yawn* Yes Mime? What's wrong?" asked Russel, he was greeted by Mime's lips on his, who caressed his muscles and started lifting his shirt. Russel stopped Mime's roaming hands, "Mime, I be worrying about you, you just got violated last night, we can be doing this another time, I don't want to hurt you like he did." Said Russel, this got the opposite effect of what Russel intended, and had Mime weeping. Mime turned away from him and laid on his side, he thought that Russel must have been disgusted for letting Axel have his way with him. Russel sighed, he didn't mean to make Mime upset, he just thought that maybe Mime needed time to recover.

"Alright Mime, but after this you have to rest as long as it takes" said Russel. Mime peeked on his side, Russel opened his arms, welcoming the mute tree friend. Mime wiped his tears and entered Russel's embrace, Mime kissed him again and Russel happily accepted the intimate contact, Mime lifted his shirt and he complied with him. Mime soon followed, touching and groping Russel's chest and stomach. Russel moaned, pleased with his soft touch. Russel slowly got hard, Mime noticed it too and soon started taking his pants off. Russel accepted his help, soon the two tree friends were completely naked under the covers, Russel and Mime laid on their sides, pecking and kissing each other, remaining in a tight embrace, their fur providing comforting warmth on their bodies. Russel had a hold on Mime's left leg, keeping it on top of his hip, their penises twitching and rubbing against each other, both ends connected by a thin string of pre.

"You be amazing, and delicious" said Russel, who began sucking and biting Mime's neck. Mime turned red at the comment, happily accepting them from Russel, he shook in ecstasy as his lover continued leaving bruises and bite marks on the skin underneath his fur. Russel kept rubbing and massaging Mime's slender torso, appreciating the femininity of his petite body. Russel thrust forward, causing Mime to be filled with shocks of pleasure, making him push back.

The mutual frotting shortly ended, Russel positioned himself on top of Mime, he got in a 69 position, taking Mime's head in his mouth, suckling it. Mime mimicked his actions, the two sucking each other off. They continued doing it, until Russel started to cum. "Mime, I-I'm close" whispered Russel, trying to jerk himself away despite the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling. Mime grabbed onto his leg and simultaneously jerked him off and sucked harder. "N-ngh" moaned Russel, shooting his load in Mime's throat, Mime drank it, letting Russel's essence pass through him. Russel kept sucking Mime off until he came as well, making him buck into Russel's throat the whole while.

The foreplay left both tree friends panting, Mime and Russel got off of each other, they knew that it was just the beginning. Russel got on top of Mime again, grabbing Mime's legs and spreading them. His pink entrance tightening and relaxing in anticipation. "A-are you really sure about this lad?" asked Russel, concerned from the sexual trauma he might remind him. Mime nodded, giving him the approval to do as he wanted. Russel prodded the entrance, over and over, lubricating it with the precum that came out, when he deemed it ready, Russel began pushing inside.

Mime clenched his eyes closed, expecting the same inevitable pain that Axel had caused. Sure enough, he felt it, but not as bad as he thought it would, instead of a foreign object giving him scorching hot pain, he felt like he was being stretched. He opened one eye, to see that Russel had gone halfway. Russel crouched down the rest of his body downwards, face to face with Mime. They wrapped their fingers around the other tightly, the other his hook, eyes staring directly at each other. Unlike Axel, Russel's was less thick but longer, hitting spots that Axel hadn't been able to. Russel kept hitting Mime's prostate, making Mime tighten his fingers around his own, he repeated the actions over and over, making Mime let go and instead grabbed his neck with both hands and wrapping his legs around his hips, kissing him once again as Russel thrust faster and faster, pounding Mime to submission. Not long after that, Mime thrust forward one more time, filling his bowels with his seed, Mime came as well, coating their bodies with a few streaks of semen.

They did not separate from their passionate kiss, nor did Russel pull out of Mime. But all good things must come to an end, they broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips, and Russel pulled out of Mime, causing the other to moan from the sensitive high of their post-orgasm bliss. They cuddled as they slept, there was no way that Axel would tear them apart again, no promises of glittering gold or profit was going to take this treasure from Russel, never again.


	12. Chapter 12

Axel went straight up the elevator, excited for what Avery had in mind for the wolf. "Finally! Recognition and hard work for my efforts, finally paying off" muttered the wolf. It had been a few weeks since he had sold the land, and the construction workers had begun making the foundations of his own office, right next to Russel's restaurant. He kept thinking of ways that he could rile Russel up once he had set up his own place. The elevator doors opened and Axel entered, Avery's hands were clasped together, eyes closed, calm and collected, two tiger bodyguards stopped midway, nodding to each other once they saw Axel. It seemed they had an important meeting that was over just before he entered.

"So I hear you wanted to see me?" asked Axel, strolling around the sofa, sitting on it casually, crossing his feet. "Yes, there's a matter that I wanted to speak to you about." Avery said, tapping a clawed finger on the table, giving a signal to the two tigers, who shuffled slowly behind Axel. Axel paid no mind to the two tigers, seeing it as a sign of being dismissed, little did he know they didn't enter the elevator down.

"And? What is it?!" said Axel, his excitement getting to him. "This" The large screen tv in the room lit up, displaying the crime that Axel had committed. That town actually had the technology to have security cameras? He was sure that he surveyed the area for any of those. "This, this is what you did to get the approval of the town? Do you realize that you put not only your life but the entire company in danger?" growled Avery, the two tigers cringed at the video still playing. Axel wasn't going to back down, not when he had a hold of the town. "I had to do it! You didn't have the grit to pursue success so I had to! I did something, you didn't, but the moment that I do everything I can to ensure our company's success you throw it out like garbage!" shouted Axel, standing up and breathing hard in outrage.

"Axel, I already broke a lot of policies and protocols just to save you from being publicly ostracized and shunned by the whole world. Or do you want all the people who see the news to hate you? You're lucky you're my son, but there's an extent to how much I can protect you. What would your mother say if she was still alive?" Avery retorted. "Don't you dare bring her up! Unlike you, she actually cared about me! You were never there for me! Its always company this, company that, I'm sick of it. So maybe you'd realize that it was you all along that's wrong! If I did a better job than you" confessed Axel, stomping and fidgeting his hands as he paced back and forth. "I kept telling you Axel, it's either I keep working or you don't maintain your lavish lifestyle. If so, drop the construction now, and maybe I'll forgive you. I know I had a lot of shortcomings Axel, but I promise you I never wanted you to turn out like this" Said Avery, trying to make him see reason. At that moment, Axel's expression softened, and it immediately returned to being angry. "No! Its too late for that! You had your chance all those years and you blew it, not since… not since…" said Axel, his breath out and tears falling out of his eyes uncontrollably.

"He's already too lost" thought Avery, his negligence had cost him his own son. There was now only one solution to this and he decided to bring out the wine and glasses. "Alright Axel, calm down. I won't stop you if that's what you want" said Avery, slipping a drug that his associate had given him. "I was wrong, we should be celebrating your success, as your father, I want to personally congratulate you, not only as my son, but as the future heir of the news company" said Avery, handing the glass of wine to Axel. Axe grinned internally, his fake tears and acting had worked, he had his way and soon, Russel and his friends would pay. Especially Mime, he thought of many ways he could make the deer suffer for almost throwing a wrench on his plans. He drank the wine and tasted something odd about it, but he waved it off as his imagination.

Avery nodded at the two tigers, both of them seized him, holding him in place. "Wh-what the hell?! Who do you think you're grabbing?!" panicked Axel. Sure enough, he had started feeling weak, his legs felt like jelly and he was slipping form consciousness. "I'm sorry Axel, its already too late for you. I can't discipline you anymore as your father, but maybe someone else can." Said Avery, that was the last thing Axel heard from him while being dragged onto the elevator seeing his father stand before him as the elevator doors closed.

The next day…

Russel and Mime watched from afar, along with the rest of the tree friends. They knew the construction workers were only doing their job, but it wasn't long before the building gets established and their town would be overrun by the Hawthornes. Lumpy being the tallest, saw three expensive cars coming their way, "Looks like trouble has finally come guys" said Lumpy, Nutty and Cuddles climbed up on Lumpy, seeing the cars in the distance as well. Nutty hid behind Lumpy, as well as Mime behind Russel. Each tree friend ready to give Axel a piece of their mind. But instead of Axel, a larger buff looking wolf had come out, assisted by the tigers. Avery approached Russel, Russel readied his hook, thinking he was one of Axel's goons.

"Are you Russel?" asked Avery, Russel didn't want to admit it, but he was actually scared of Avery's intimidating voice. "Y-yes, what of it?" asked Russel, his voice shaking. Avery sighed "I'm sorry" said Avery apologetically. "P-pardon?" said Russel, confused where this was coming from. "Let me introduce myself, I am Avery Hawthorne. Axel's father…" said Avery, shame made him trail off a bit. "So, you know what your son did to Mime?" asked Giggles, scared of what he might do. "Yes, he is a troublesome boy. I made sure he had received the appropriate punishment for what he did. Its not easy for me to deal with but this was the last straw. And for that I am sorry." Said Avery, his chest feeling less tight from the confession.

"W-well he should be, every dad needs to teach their children a lesson." Said Flaky, afraid she might hit a nerve. "Oh don't worry about him, he won't be coming back to this town in a long while, I made sure of that" said Avery, wondering how Axel was doing. He looked at the construction workers who were now leaving, the tigers informing them of the cancelation and compensating them for their time. "Is that your restaurant? Asked Avery to Russel. "Y-yes" said Russel, his voice becoming less nervous. "Its impressive, tell you what, since my son caused so much trouble for you, are you interested in being sponsored by me?" offered Avery, Russel rubbed the back of his head "Gee lad I don't know", but Mime nudged him and nodded, seeing this as an opportunity to make up for the past mistakes he had done. "I mean yes, I would very much be interested" said Russel, his mind quickly changing.

"That's wonderful. What was your name again?" asked Avery, "Russel" stated Russel, "And you?" asked Avery, Mime spelled his name with his hand. "Ahhh, Mime was it. You know, I was quite the teacher in my day. It's good that one of you at least appreciates the art of finger spelling" said Avery cheerfully, remembering his younger days. "Actualy, he can't speak" said Lammy, "Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you, Mime" Avery closed his eyes, he kept thinking of how Axel abused Mime but decided to keep it to himself. "Wow, for a big guy you are really nice!" exclaimed Nutty, Avery chuckled "Yes I get that a lot from youngsters like you. You know you remind me a lot of Axel, he wasn't used to be like he is now, but back when he was a lot like you. Young and energetic, with a world full of magic and wonder in his eyes. But it's my fault for neglecting him." Said Avery, there was a moment of silence, not one of them could imagine Axel being what Avery had described.

"I think I have overstayed my welcome in this wonderful town of yours. I think its best I leave for now" said Avery, standing up from his crouched position to leave. "Oh no, it was actually really wonderful meeting you Mr. Hawthorne, we look forward to meeting you again." Said Giggles. "Just call me Avery, and I hope this makes up for everything that happened." And with that, Avery left with his servants. Mime and Russel looked at each other, and held hands, returning to Russel's restaurant. Scratch that, it was now their restaurant.

Meanwhile, in an island far far away…

Axel woke up, being kicked awake by a boot to his side. "WAKE UP SOLDIER!" growled a heavy and authoritative voice. Axel got up, taking in his surroundings, tigers were everywhere, marching, running, exercising, lifting, and shooting at targets. The tiger general approached him, "I knew your face looked familiar, seems like you caused a lot of trouble for my friend's restaurant. You call yourself a man when you can't even defend yourself against a guy with pegged legs." Shouted the tiger general in Axel's ear. "Beat it old man! You think you can order me around! I demand to be taken back to my place this instant!" roared Axel. "Oh you see, we made a deal with your father. You see, you were interrupting my vacation all the while making a fuss on my favourite place to eat my lunch. Therefore, he told me I can discipline you in any way I want." said the tiger general. Axel began sweating, his father had dropped him off on an unknown location, leaving him to the mercy of this former nazi. "But I'm not going to do that. Instead, I want you to meet my apprentice" said the tiger general, standing aside to show Buddhist monkey, now clad in army fatigues. "And you wouldn't want to make him angry, he didn't like the stunts you pulled back at happy tree town. I hope you two get along, for your sake." Said the tiger general.

They heard an explosion in the distance by the public bathroom. There was now a huge hole where the building's walls used to be, Mouse was scolding one of the tiger's for throwing a dynamite clumsily. The tiger general sighed, but this immediately gave him an idea, "Well, you now have your first duty. Give him what he needs to clean up Mouse Kaboom's mess" said the tiger general to Buddhist monkey. Monkey left and returned with a small toothbrush and a spray of disinfecting liquid. "Hmph, you think that I'll do what any of you say? You can think again." Said Axel, hoping his attitude would work on Buddhist monkey. Buddhist monkey's eyes started twitching and clenched his fist so hard that Axel swore that he could see the vain's almost beginning to pop. "Okay okay, sheesh, calm down" said Axel, snatching the two cleaning supplies from Buddhist Monkey's hands and heading towards the bathroom.

A few hours later…

Sneaky was about to take a shower when he noticed the massive hole Mouse had left. "Really?! I leave Mouse to train the recruits for a few hours and messes it up? Can this day get any worse?" and as if on cue, he heard someone muttering to themselves. Sneaky peeked around a corner of the bathroom, it seems that Axel was finished cleaning the dust and rubble and took the luxury of taking a shower alone at midnight. He heard there was a rapist wolf that had been forced to become a recruit here but he didn't really believe it until now. He hated rapists all his life, and this wolf was going to get it. He camouflaged himself, having a transparent effect on himself, stripping off his clothes. Axel washed himself, and started masturbating, "Yeah, take it bitch." Said Axel, thinking of sodomizing the poor deer in the future. "Hmph, so it is true he is as arrogant as they said he was. Time to teach this guy a lesson on humility" thought Sneaky, sneaking behind Axel. He aimed his penis directly behind Axel, he suddenly grabbed Axel's arms, holding him in place. "W-what are you?! Let me go! I- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Axel, the night would fill from shouts of pain to moans of pleasure. Let's just say that by the time Axel left the island, he developed a certain addiction to being a bottom.

**Annnnnnnd its finally over. Just a heads up, don't expect me to upload anything for the next 3 days cause I'm going camping. Yeah! That's right! Ugandantenno! Survivalist extraordinaire is going to go camping with his friends (If I even have friends lol) and hunting for his own food (which will probably be the supermarket. But fret not! I'll be writing two stories on my notebook so I'll just type it by the time I get back. The first one will be a Sniffles x Lammy yandere story. Don't know the title yet but I plan to do that. Sniffles doesn't get much love except for those who ship him and Nutty together. And there's also this story about Flippy. But this one is actually a non-romance story. I'll try to come up with jokes and adventurous feats that Flippy will do. If you think the plot will be too similar to Death's Gambit it's because it is. Happy tree friends characters will be copy pasted in place of the characters of deaths gambit, the only difference is I'll add some humor to the story as best as I can. Hope the second story doesn't discourage you guys, peace out!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, as a lot of you know, I only wrote for happy tree friends for the whole time I've been in this fandom. I want you guys to know if you think its a good idea for me to try writing for animal crossing, cause I've been having some trouble writing for htf lately. Kinda just uninspired. This doesn't mean I'm going to abandon htf mind you, I'm going to return one day. Let me know what you think in the reviews.


	14. Moving on

Hi, as a lot of you know, I only wrote for happy tree friends for the whole time I've been in this fandom. I want you guys to know if you think its a good idea for me to try writing for animal crossing, cause I've been having some trouble writing for htf lately. Kinda just uninspired. This doesn't mean I'm going to abandon htf mind you, I'm going to return one day. Let me know what you think in the reviews.


End file.
